Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage" franchise. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Stella - Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Crush and Gulp - Zak and Zebedee (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Queen Finny - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Inventor Droid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Master Chef - Swedish Chef (Muppets) *Yeti - Legendary Black Beast (Monty Python) *Pogo - Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Whiskers - Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Twitchy - Moe (The New Three Stooges) *Kanga - Larry (The New Three Stooges) *Bounsa - Curly-Joe (The New Three Stooges) *Foreman Bud - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Bob - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Max - Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Brother Arnie - King Arthur (Monty Python) *Brother Harry - Sir Bedevere (Monty Python) *Brother Curtis - Sir Robin (Monty Python) *Brother Clive - Patsy (Monty Python) *Brother Ned - Sir Lancelot (Monty Python) *Brother Kipp - Sir Galahad (Monty Python) *Unnamed Brother (killed by yeti) - Brother Maynard (Monty Python) *King Fromit - King Harold (Shrek) *Prince Tortiss - King William (The Swan Princess) *Adviser Gromit - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Adviser Moppet - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bipeds - Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Quadrupeds - Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Amper the Electroll - Top Cat (Top Cat) *Brainy the Electroll - Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Kosmo the Electroll - Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Spike the Electroll - Brain (Top Cat) *Watt the Electroll - Fancy Fancy (Top Cat) *Zapp the Electroll - Spook (Top Cat) *King Flippy - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Ripple - Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) *Hoppo - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) *King Flippy's children - Paul, Charlie, Carrie, Michael, Jane, and Pete (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, and Pete's Dragon) *Racing seahorse - Buck (Home on the Range) *Mantaray - Donkey (Shrek) *Fish Spectators - Various Kittens *Queen Finny - Queen Lillian (Shrek) *Gronk - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lumpy - Jamal's Dad (Jamal The Funny Frog) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Glug - PC MacIntosh (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Bonebuilding Younglings - Various Pokemon Trainers *Mankie - Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Widgie - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Oggy - Ben (Pocahontas) *Kludgie - Lon (Pocahontas) *Iggy - Zazu (The Lion King) *6 unnamed Icebuilders (1 of them died during intro) - Various Humans and Kocoum (Pocahontas) *Chief Tuk - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Tik - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Tok - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *George - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Beaky - John Henry (John Henry and American Legends) *Fisher - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time, Four Fabulous Characters, and American Legends) *Squawk - Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan and American Legends) *Gobble - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, and American Legends) *Colonel Blub - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sergeant Tub - Sergeant Pepper (Star Fox 64) *Corporal Glug - Genie (Aladdin) *Little Bo Peep - Little Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Private Romeo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Juliet - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Krista - Anna (Frozen) *Sheila - Elsa (Frozen) *Spinner - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lila - Moana (Moana) *Satyrs - Various Bagpipe Players *Alchemist - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Loonie - Huey (Ducktales) *Chedda - Dewey (Ducktales) *Bippo - Louie (Ducktales) *Fauns - Various Disney Characters *Bruno - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Shorty - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Grundy - Young Flower (Bambi) *Other Hippos - Various Animals (Bambi) *Mayor - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Hydrar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Snoozle - Yen Sid (Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) *Other Water Wizards - Other Wizards (Disney) *Basil the Explorer - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Alaric - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Murgen - Adult Thumper (Bambi) *Bartle - Adult Flower (Bambi) *Agent Zero - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Farmer Greenbeene - Skipper (Van Beuren Cartoons) *Farmer Applebee - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) *Farmer John - Old MacDonald (Noveltones) *Farmer Barleycorn - Joe Laski (Joshua Jones) *Manager Droid - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Logistics Droid - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Maintenance Droid - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Ox - Shark (The Little Mermaid) *and more Trains Used Rood Ashton Hall No. 4965.jpg|Rood Ashton Hall No. 4965 No. 5043 Earl of Mount Edgecumbe.jpg|Earl of Mount Edgecumbe No. 5043 No. 7029 Clun Castle.jpg|Clun Castle No. 7029 No. 7752.jpg|No. 7752 No. 9600.jpg|No. 9600 No. 9466.jpg|No. 9466 Movie Used *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) Footage TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Disney Footage *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *The Big Bad Wolf (1934) *Three Little Wolves (1936) *The Practical Pig (1939) *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) *Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) *The Thrifty Pig (1941) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Home on the Range (2004) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *John Henry (2000) *Paul Bunyan (1958) *Melody Time (1948) *Johnny Appleseed (1948) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *American Legends (2002) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Incredibles (2004) *Tangled (2010) *Moana (2017) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Tarzan (1999) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *The Big Bad Wolf (1934) *Three Little Wolves (1936) *The Practical Pig (1939) *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) *Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) *The Thrifty Pig (1941) Hanna Barbera Footage *Laurel and Hardy (1966) *The New Three Stooges (1965) *The Robonic Stooges (1978) *Top Cat (1961) EMI Films Footage *Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) Dreamworks Footage *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3 (2007) *Shrek 4 (2010) Nest Family Entertainment Footage *The Swan Princess (1994) SmallFilms Footage *Ivor the Engine (1958) Cartoon Network Footage *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Johnny Bravo (1997) Oh Yeah! Cartoons Footage *Jamal the Funny Frog (1998) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! 20th Century Fox Footage *The Simpsons (1989) Star Fox Games Footage *Star Fox 64 (1997) Toonerville Folks Footage *Trolley Ahoy (1936) *Toonerville Trolley (1936) BBC Footage *Bob the Builder (1998) *Joshua Jones (1992) Noveltoons Footage *Old MacDonald (1946) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery TenCentsSS2.jpg|Ten Cents as Spyro Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Sparx Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Elora TrappedO.J.jpg|O.J. as Professor PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Hunter WarriorUpRiver6.png|Warrior as Money Bags Princessalice.jpg|Princess Alice as Zoe TigerLilyImage.png|Tiger Lily as Stella ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png|Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp ZorranHeader.jpg|Zorran as Ripto Athena TLM.jpg|Queen Athena as Queen Finny Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Inventor Bot Swedish-chef.jpg|Swedish Chef as Master Chef The Legendary Black Beast.jpg|The Legendary Black Beast as Yeti Stan Laurel in Laurel and Hardy.jpg|Laurel as Pogo Oliver Hardy in Laurel and Hardy.jpg|Hardy as Whiskers moe-the-new-scooby-doo-movies-62.7.jpg|Moe as Twitchy larry-the-new-scooby-doo-movies-34.jpg|Larry as Kanga mr-curly-joe-the-new-scooby-doo-movies-58.6.jpg|Curly-Joe as Bousna TheBigbadwolf1 Copy 282-29.jpg|Fiddler Pig as Foreman Bud TheBigbadwolf1 - Copy.jpg|Fifer Pig as Foreman Bob Three_little_pigs.jpg|Practical Pig as Foreman Max King-Arthur-and-Patsy-monty-python-380178_800_441_4926.jpg|King Arthur as Brother Arnie No_1_PCv3f_-soaIPvZOyRckPaA.jpeg|Sir Bedevere as Brother Harry No002.jpg|Sir Robin as Brother Curtis Gilliam_as_Patsy.jpg|Patsy as Brother Clive Lancelot.jpg|Sir Lancelot as Brother Ned Galahad.jpg|Sir Galahad as Brother Kipp it'sbrothermaynard_168x190.png|Brother Maynard as Unnamed Brother King Harold.png|King Harold as King Fromit King-Williams.png|King William as Prince Tortiss mr-dinky-the-fox-and-the-hound-3.32.jpg|Dinky as Adviser Gromit mr-boomer-the-fox-and-the-hound-4.85.jpg|Boomer as Adviser Moppet Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_PTCSFBAHDL.jpg|Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig as Bipeds TheDalmatianPuppies.jpg|Various Puppies as Quadrupeds Top_Cat.png|Top Cat as Amper the Electroll 3086079-benny+the+ball.png|Benny the Ball as Brainy the Electroll 348832904e490b8c9e49cbfa294c55f9.gif|Choo-Choo as Kosmo the Electroll Braintopcat.jpg|Brain as Spike the Electroll FANCY+FANCY-1-.jpg|Fancy Fancy as Watt the Electroll SPOOK-1-.jpg|Spook as Zapp the Electroll Triton.png|King Triton as King Flippy The Railway Llaniog station these Dai station with little green Ivor tank engine Cartoon Animation.jpg|Dai Station as Ripple Mr Edwin Jones the steam the engine driver when Ivor the train had steam up he would make pot of tea.jpg|Jones the Steam as Hoppo Paul, Charlie, Carrie, Michael, Jane, and Pete.png|Paul, Charlie, Carrie, Michael, Jane, and Pete as King Flippy's Children Buck strong.png|Buck as Racing seahorse Mr-Donkey-shrek-movie.jpg|Donkey as Mantaray AlfiehasKittens11.png|Various Kittens as Fish Spectators queen-lillian-shrek-the-third-4.45.jpg|Queen Lillian as Queen Finny Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Gronk Jamal's Dad.png|Jamal's Dad as Lumpy Pops of johnny bravo fame 7251.PNG|Pops as Ooga PC MacIntosh.jpg|PC MacIntosh as Glug Michigan J. Frog.png|Michigan J. Frog as Bones No873c2f68d24270e3dbce72b1f5588686ed6eb7fb_00.jpg|Various Pokemon Trainers as Bonebuilding Younglings Wiggins in Pocahontas.jpg|Wiggins as Mankie Thomas-0.jpg|Thomas as Widgie Ben-0.jpg|Ben as Oggy Lon-0.jpg|Lon as Kludgie Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Iggy Human lbt gang autumn time by animedalek1-d73p1a6.jpg|Various Humans as Icebuilders Kocoum.png|Kocoum as Icebuilder (dying in intro) The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Chief Wiggum as Chief Tuk The Comic Book Guy Unlock.png|Comic Book Guy as Tik Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay as Tok Butch Cat.jpg|Butch as George John Henry.jpg|John Henry as Beaky Johnnyappleseed.JPG|Johnny Appleseed as Fisher Paul_Bunyan_1.jpg|Paul Bunyan as Squawk TheBraveEngineer01.jpg|Casey Jones as Gobble Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Colonel Blub Generalpepper.jpg|General Pepper as Sergeant Tub Genie5.png|Genie as Corporal Glug Bo Peep backdrop.png|Little Bo Peep as Little Bo Peep Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard as Private Romeo Miss-bianca-carousel.jpg|Miss Bianca as Juliet Dash incredibles 2.png|Dash Parr as Handel Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Greta Anna WallpaperHD.jpg|Anna as Krista Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Sheila Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Spinner Moana in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Moana as Lila No4445826809_4a79a37c93_b.jpg|Various Bagpipe Players as Satyrs Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Alchemist Huey KH Render.png|Huey as Loonie Mr_Dewey_KH.png|Dewey as Chedda Louie KH Render.png|Louie as Bippo Disney-characters-header-image.jpg|Various Disney Characters as Fauns Bambi - Render.png|Bambi as Bruno Thumper-Color-Step-10.jpg|Thumper as Shorty Clipflower61.gif|Flower as Grundy The Cutest Cartoon Baby Animals Ever.png|Various Animals as Other Hippos Mayor Quimby.png|Mayor Quimby as Mayor Merlin official.jpg|Merlin as Hydrar Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid as Snoozle No_540x743_267_magia_2d_fantasy_wizard_kid_child_study_picture_image_digital_art.jpg|Other Wizards as Other Water Wizards Professor Archimedes Q. Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as Basil the Explorer Bambi-41628b3e.jpg|Bambi as Alaric Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5950.jpg|Adult Thumper as Murgen Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Adult Flower as Bartle Sir Hector and Kay rehabilitation.jpg|Sir Ector as Agent Zero Toonerville-Trolley-Trolley Ahoy.jpg|Skipper as Farmer Greenbeene Percy Pickles.jpg|Farmer Pickles as Farmer Applebee Old MacDonald (1946).jpg|Old MacDonald as Farmer John JoshuaJonesIntro_(15).png|Joe Laski as Farmer Barleycorn Prince Charming in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Prince Charming as Manager Droid Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Logistic Droid Fflewddur Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewdurr Fflam as Maintenance Droid Shark...jpg|Shark as Ox Gallery (Boss Battles) The Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage Bosses Part 01 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak The Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage Bosses Part 02 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee The Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage Bosses Part 03 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran Voice Cast (English) *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Sunshine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Sally Seaplane - Microsoft Mary (+10) *OJ - Microsoft Mike *Puffa - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Warrior - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Princess Alice - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Tiger Lily - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Zak and Zebedee - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) and Microsoft Sam (-10) *Zorran - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Queen Athena - Cepstral Millie *Snow White - Ivona Ivy *Swedish Chef - Simon Loquendo V2 *Hydra - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Sam (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Other Characters - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah, Mary in Stadium, Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Mr. Warner, Radar Overseer Scotty, Mike in Stadium, Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Mike, Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10), Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and many more *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sally Seaplane - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *OJ - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Puffa - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Warrior - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Princess Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tiger Lily - L&H Carmen *Zak and Zebedee - Diego Loquendo V1 and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Zorran - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Queen Athena - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Snow White - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Swedish Chef - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Hydra - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V2, and Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Other Characters - Soledad Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V2, Leonor Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1, L&H Carmen, Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V2, Jorge Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V1, and L&H Julio *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav Ten Cents and Hercules vs Zebedee http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Ten Cents and Hercules vs Zorran http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_hithard1 (1).wav Soundtrack Used (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zak Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *speech.str-28 Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zebedee Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *speech.str-17 Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-)) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *speech.str-26 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-2-riptos-rage-psx-rip-) and (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-2-gateway-to-glimmer-psx-pal-) *01 Summer Forest *02 Autumn Plains *03 Magma Cone *04 Robotica Farms *05 Gateway To Glimmer Forest *06 Harbor Trolley Trouble *07 Mystic Marsh *08 Idol Springs *09 Crystal Glacier 2 *10 Icy Speedway *11 Dragon Shores *12 Ocean Speedway *13 Zephyr *14 Cloud Temples *15 Colossus *16 Crystal Glacier Ii *17 Shady Oasis *18 Metropolis *20 Clash With Crush *21 Scorch *22 Canyon Speedway *23 Hurricos *24 Save Them Again *25 Metro Speedway *27 Aquaria Towers *28 Skelos Badlands *29 Grab The Crystal Popcorn *30 Track Agent Zero *31 Sunny Beach *32 Save The Cavemen *33 Breeze Harbor *34 Winter Tundra *SPEECH.STR00 *SPEECH.STR01 *SPEECH.STR02 *SPEECH.STR03 *SPEECH.STR04 *SPEECH.STR05 *SPEECH.STR06 *SPEECH.STR07 *SPEECH.STR08 *SPEECH.STR09 *SPEECH.STR10 *SPEECH.STR11 *SPEECH.STR12 *SPEECH.STR13 *SPEECH.STR14 *SPEECH.STR15 *SPEECH.STR16 *SPEECH.STR17 *SPEECH.STR18 *SPEECH.STR19 *SPEECH.STR20 *SPEECH.STR21 *SPEECH.STR22 *SPEECH.STR23 *SPEECH.STR24 *SPEECH.STR25 *SPEECH.STR26 *SPEECH.STR27 *SPEECH.STR28 *SPEECH.STR29 *SPEECH.STR30 *SPEECH.STR31 *SPEECH.STR32 *SPEECH.STR33 *SPEECH.STR34 *SPEECH.STR35 *SPEECH.STR36 *SPEECH.STR37 *SPEECH.STR38 *SPEECH.STR43 Scenes *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Glimmer (15:06) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Summer Forest (7:17) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Idol Springs (9:15) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Summer Forest Collecting/Idol Springs Redux (9:19) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: Coloccus Part 1/2 (11:00) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Coloccus Part 2/2 (10:44) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Hurricos Part 1/2 (11:00) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: Hurricos Part 2/2 (7:07) (Deustch) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Aquaria Towers Part 1 (10:43) (Deustch) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: Aquaria Towers Part 2 and Ocean Speedway (13:45) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Sunny Beach and Zak's Dungeon (14:05) (Deustch) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Glimmer Redux and Sunny Beach Redux (12:01) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Finishing Summer Forest and Autumn Plains (14:40) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: Crystal Glacier (13:26) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Skelos Badlands Part 1 (10:59) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Skelos Badlands Part 2 (6:32) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Breeze Harbor (12:04) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: Zephyr Part 1 (11:00) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: Zephyr Part 2 (10:58) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Zephyr Part 3 and Metro Speedway (10:26) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: Scorch Part 1 (10:59) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: Scorch Part 2 (6:31) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Fracture Hills (10:50) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24: Magma Cove Part 1 (11:00) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25: Magma Cove Part 2 (7:38) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26: Shady Oasis (12:11) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27: Zebedee's Overlook (11:00) (Francais) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28: Fracture Hills Redux (12:27) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29: Shady Oasis Redux and Icy Speedway (10:57) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30: Winter Tundra (8:30) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31: Metropolis (13:06) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32: Robotica Farms (14:31) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33: Mystic Marsh Part 1 (11:00) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34: Mystic Marsh Part 2 and Canyon Speedway (12:44) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35: Cloud Temples Part 1 (11:00) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 36: Cloud Temples Part 2 and Zorran (12:01) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 37: Ending and Credits (5:51) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 38: Dragon Shores Part 1 (11:00) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 39: Dragon Shores Part 2 (7:35) (English) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 40: Skill Points Part 1 (10:59) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 41: Skill Points Part 2 (10:57) (Spanish) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 42: Skill Points Part 3 and Epilogue (12:28) (English) Trivia *Ten Cents will be carrying his light blue lightsaber and a new orange lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his new orange lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zak will be carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zug will be carrying a light blue lightsaber and two green lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zorran will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This takes place on The Shakespeare Express program at Stratford-upon-Avon station in The Dragon Worlds, Henley-In-Arden in Summer Forest, Tyseley in Autumn Plains, Birmingham Moor Street in Winter Tundra, and Birmingham Snow Hill in Dragon Shores. *The engine on the train, that Ten Cents and Sunshine pilot, will be Rood Ashton Hall No. 4965, a G.W.R. Hall class 4-6-0 tender engine, which will be hauling eleven chocolate and cream colored coaches and carrying the Shakespeare Express headboard on her head, and two red headlamps on her buffer beam. *The other engines on the trains, that Rood Ashton Hall will pass are Earl of Mount Edgecumbe No. 5043, a G.W.R. Castle Class 4-6-0 engine, carrying two headlamps on his buffer beam hauling an Intercity coach, four blue and white coaches, and a brown and yellow coach, Clun Castle No. 7029, carrying two headlamps on his buffer beam and a headboard on his head, and hauling a brown and yellow coach and ten blue and white coaches, with No. 7752, a G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine, banking on the end, and carrying a headlamp on her head, and two other G.W.R. Pannier Tank Engines Nos. 9600 and 9466 carrying some headlamps on their buffer beams and hauling some red coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming